Tekumseh
by bricann
Summary: Everything was at peace on Earth, but things can change quickly. And things do when Yusei's mind is taken to Pandora. But he doesn't know who he was, or that he's in a coma on another world. He just knows he is Tekumseh, the next Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya. And the days of Yusei Fudo seem to be gone forever. (Co-written with ThePegasusDevice)
1. Prologue: A New Life

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Also, here are the bases for talking between in English, thoughts, and in Na'vi.**

 **bricann: You'll be getting this as a reminder every chapter in case it takes us some time to update and you forget because you don't reread stories or something when waiting for an update.**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

 **bricann: By the way, all creatures in Pandora will be spoken of by their Na'vi names. Example: Horse creatures are Pa'li. If you don't know which each creature is, you can either look it up or send me a PM and I will tell you which is which if you are completely clueless. Up to you!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Also, we put a lot of actual Pandora and Na'vi research into this story. From the life forms to the language, we did research. So we'd appreciate it if you read the story and not do the "Prologue, skip to the last chapter put on" thing that we know some of you do. Thanks a million if you listen to us for this!**

 **bricann: Now, onto the story!**

Prologue: A New Life

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were hanging out at the overlook, staring out at the city. It was three months after the World Racing Grand Prix tournament and the defeat of Yliaster and everything was fully rebuilt after Aporia and Z-One's onslaught.

"Think the danger's over, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, I think it's all finally over," he answered.

"It'd better be," Jack responded. "I don't think I can save the world too much more before it gets boring." Yusei and Crow chuckled an agreement.

Suddenly, though, all three of their marks lit up and their light began to grow brighter and brighter.

"What exactly is going on?" Crow asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered. When the light grew so bright that it blinded them all, the Signer of the Head found himself in darkness before he could figure out what was happening.

When the light dimmed, the other two found Yusei passed out on the ground. "Yusei!" Jack called as they kneeled down to him. They both called to him and Jack even tried to slap the man awake, but nothing worked.

"Whatever that light was, it either really thoroughly made him black out or put him in a coma," Crow commented worried.

"Let's get him to the garage," Jack suggested. "If he doesn't wake up by night tomorrow, we'll take him to the hospital."

"Alright," Crow agreed. "Let's go." And they left with that.

. . .

A couple Na'vi looked down upon their newborn child. The baby's golden-yellow eyes matching theirs with his black hair.

" _What should we name him, Neytiri?"_ the father asked in the Na'vi's native language.

" _Tekumseh,"_ the mother, Neytiri, answered. _"I feel Eywa wishes his name to be Tekumseh."_

" _If Eywa wishes it, then that's what it'll be,"_ the father replied.

" _Agreed, Jake,"_ she responded. She looked at the baby Na'vi in her arms which giggled at her and she smiled back. _"My little Tekumseh."_

" _I will teach him English, so I won't him risk not understanding me if I speak the wrong words like I've still been doing from time to time,"_ the father, Jake, commented.

Neytiri laughed. _"I understand. But I am certain he will still grow to be as good a leader as you,"_ she told him.

" _I hope so,"_ he responded. _"The Omaticaya will need a good leader once we pass."_

" _And they will have one,"_ Neytiri answered. _"I am pleased we found a new Hometree. So we have a better home to raise our People and our child."_ They smiled at each other and nodded.

The baby looked up at them, seeming a bit confused at their words. _'Why is my name Tekumseh? I thought it was Yusei. Leader? Omaticaya? What's going on?'_ the baby thought. _'Is this a new life that Eywa is giving me? Wait, Eywa? Is Eywa our goddess here? I saw her face just before I was brought here. She is our goddess and I was brought here for a reason. But what is it?'_

 **ThePegasusDevice:Alright, people! That's the Prologue. Let me know what you thought!**

 **bricann: Also, fair warning, most of the time from here on out, Yusei will no longer be called "Yusei"; He will be called by his Na'vi name "Tekumseh". I know it may get a bit confusing, but it'll make things a lot easier for us and for you as for 99% of this story he will be called by the characters as "Tekumseh". It wouldn't make sense to call him "Yusei" in non-speaking parts and then "Tekumseh" when people are saying his name. We hope you understand!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Another warning, Jake and Neytiri will be a bit OOC since the rest of this will take place about eighteen years after the events of Avatar. So, as with everyone, they will have changed a bit with time. So they may speak a bit differently in terms of words and may act a bit differently. Sorry about that if you don't like it. We hope you understand.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for beginning this story and we hope you enjoy the rest!**

 **-bricann and ThePegasusDevice**


	2. Becoming Taronyu

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 1: Becoming Taronyu

18 Years Later…

Tekumseh ran through the forest with his mother, bow and arrow at ready to kill an animal. He had to make a good, clean kill in order to gain the right to choose an ikran and become a full taronyu. He wished to do so to make his father, who was known as the sixth Toruk Makto, look like he had a decent son. But it was up to his mother to decide whether he was ready or not for an ikran.

They soon found a Yerik standing there eating. Tekumseh pulled back his bow and aimed it carefully. A few seconds later, he released the arrow and it hit the animal just right. It collapsed on the ground crying out a bit.

The Na'vi son ran out with his mother and brought out his knife from the sheath on his chest. _"I see you, Brother. I am sorry you must die, but thank you for your sacrifice,"_ he began to pray and stabbed the creature in the heart killing it instantly. _"Your spirit goes to Eywa, but your body stays with us to become part of the People."_ Tekumseh pulled his knife out and put it back in his sheath before pulling the arrow out as well.

" _A clean kill,"_ Neytiri commented and he looked at her. _"You are ready, my son."_ He was happy beyond words, but kept his composure and nodded.

" _Thank you, Mother,"_ Tekumseh responded.

" _Let's get the meat to the People. We can then prepare you to choose your ikran,"_ she suggested.

" _Alright,"_ he agreed and they grabbed the beast and hurried off.

. . .

Tekumseh rode a Pa'li with a couple other hunters through the mountains. His mother and father would be meeting him where he needed to be on their ikrans. As they reached the end of the road, he turned as they went to climb up giant vines leading up to the legendary Ayram, or the floating mountains. The mountain they were going for was the largest and known as Iknimaya.

They climbed up to the highest rock before they reached a gap between it and the mountain they wished to reach. The only way to get up was by grabbing passing vines. They each grabbed one with ease and inched up the vine like a monkey.

It wasn't long before they reached the cave at the top of the mountain they wished to reach. They went to the mouth of the cave on the opposite side next to where the untamed ikrans waited. They turned as two tamed ikrans came up with Neytiri and Jake on each of them.

" _Mother, Father,"_ Tekumseh greeted and gave the gesture that meant 'i see you'.

" _Tekumseh,"_ Jake greeted back while both did the same gesture.

" _Are you ready?"_ Neytiri asked.

" _Yes,"_ he answered.

" _Why don't you go first?"_ one of the hunters, Ankoma, suggested.

Tekumseh nodded and slowly started scooting on the thin slippery ledge behind a waterfall. He looked around the corner at all the ikran there, a bit nervous. After all, if an ikran chooses you, it tries to kill you. And a bit farther back, he did notice a giant ikran he knew as Toruk.

Neytiri touched his shoulder. _"Now, you choose your ikran. This you must feel inside, Tekumseh. If he also chooses you, you move quick like I showed,"_ she instructed. _"You will have one chance."_

" _Right,"_ he agreed and slowly stepped out followed by the others.

As he walked slowly, Tekumseh unfurled his lasso like vine which would act as a muzzle for when he needed to bond with his ikran. He carefully walked through the ikrans which flew away one at a time. He was being sure to listen to his heart mostly and not just his head.

Suddenly, the Toruk looked at Tekumseh and growled while approaching menacingly. The young hunter felt it as well. They had both chosen each other. He began to swing the lasso back and forth.

" _Did that thing really choose him?"_ Jake muttered.

" _It did,"_ Neytiri asked just as shocked. _"He has been chosen by Toruk."_

Toruk watched carefully as Tekumseh watched him. When the Toruk snapped towards him, the hunter dodged while wrapping the vine around its mouth and jumping onto its back. It began to struggle and try to yank and toss him off, but Tekumseh was holding on. The young Na'vi grabbed the tsaheylu cord on its head with the tsaheylu within his braid.

The Toruk tried hitting Tekumseh with its head but the Na'vi managed to dodge the assault and combine both their tsaheylus. The giant creature calmed down as the bond was made and stood there.

" _Seyley,"_ Neytiri commented as she realized the name given to it between the two's bond. She ran up and began to push them towards the cliff. _"First flight seals the bond. You cannot wait. You must fly!"_

Tekumseh nodded and turned to his ikran which he discovered was a female through their bond. _"Alright, Seyley. Fly off the cliff and keep it steady,"_ he told her. The giant creature flew off the ledge and aimed down, a bit fast of a dive but wasn't too bad. Once they were near the tops of the trees, Tekumseh called, _"Let's head back up a bit."_ Seyley turned upwards and soon came back within the floating mountains. His mother and father soon came to his side.

" _You, Tekumseh, are one lucky Na'vi,"_ Jake commented.

The young man laughed lightly. _"I wasn't expecting it either, to be honest. It just happened and I feel a stronger bond than I expected."_

" _That is a bond of Toruk,"_ Neytiri told him. _"Of a great ikran."_

" _Thanks, Mother,"_ Tekumseh responded. He then added in a whisper towards the Toruk, _"And thank you for choosing me, Seyley."_ She gave a soft, happy call to him back.

" _Why don't we head back and tell everyone we have a new Toruk Makto within our clan now?"_ the father Na'vi suggested. The other two nodded and they turned to head back to Hometree.

" _And Tekumseh, you are officially an taronyu,"_ Neytiri responded. He grinned and nodded again.


	3. Welcome to Pandora

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Pandora

As the sun was setting five Na'vi awoke on the forest ground. They sat up and looked around. When they noticed their clothes were more military style with tan shorts, black combat boots, and a forest green shirt for the males and tan pants, black hiking boots, and light green tan tops for the girls. That's when they noticed their strange, blue skin and four fingered hands.

"What the…?" one muttered with Crow's voice.

They looked at each other and their facial features were the only things that allowed them to tell them who they were. And they noticed the once Signers had strange glowing dots on their arms that created their marks if you connected them before the dots separated into intricate designs along their arms and throughout their body.

Leo slowly took his braid which felt weirdly sturdy and when the end hairs bent down a bit. To their shock, they saw what looked like pinkish-white, nerve like veins wiggling around a bit, as if looking for something to attach to. The others immediately checked theirs and found they were the same.

"What happened? And where are we?" the young girl, Luna, wondered.

"I'm not sure," Akiza answered.

"Either way, it's getting late here. We need to get a torch or something and find a way to a safe spot," Jack suggested. They nodded

Leo found a good sized stick; Luna found some dry, leaf like plants; Akiza found some sap that looked flammable; and Jack and Crow managed to find some rocks that were able to create sparks like flint and steel. Together, they made a good, long lasting torch.

They began their trek forward and walked around a bit. Suddenly, they heard strange, almost hyena like laugh coming from around them. A branch snapped from one of the trees and they paused looking around nervously.

Meanwhile, Tekumseh was watching as the five stopped. They were Dreamwalkers from what he could tell. Recently, they had discovered that some of the Sky People had returned with new Dreamwalkers and military. The People hadn't made a move yet and neither did the Sky People, but they were ready for a fight if it came their way.

"Who's there?" called one of them.

Tekumseh had to admit, their voices sounded… familiar. _'But that doesn't matter. They are Dreamwalkers. And Dreamwalkers cannot be in the forest,'_ he thought. He pulled back his bow and aimed it at the tallest of them. Suddenly, a little Atokirina came down and landed on the tip of his arrow. That took him by surprise but he knew these Dreamwalkers were special and could not be killed. Eywa had told him so. But he wasn't going to let them into Hometree without more information from his goddess.

Even so, he hurried away to hide. He knew the nantangs were coming to eat these people, and having a torch wouldn't help them avoid the carnivorous wildlife. So he would have to wait until they needed protection.

He watched carefully as they walked a bit farther around until they noticed a nantang slip by the light.

"Uh, what was that?" Leo asked nervously.

They saw another slip by followed by another as they growled. There was at least four total in the area, and they seemed ready to pounce on the five and eat them. One finally lunged at them and Jack hit it away with the torch.

Another lunged at the young ones and he hit it away again. One finally managed to get on top of Crow, but he held the creature back with his arms. Suddenly, an arrow shot the creature and a native humanoid being jumped out yelling a battle cry. He hit a couple of the creatures away from the people with his bow and they cried out a bit before running away.

The others watched as the strange man ran to the whimpering nantang he had shot. He pulled out a knife, whispering to it before stabbing it and killing it.

The Na'vi continued to whisper soft words in a language they couldn't understand to it as Crow called, "Thank you." The man seemed to either ignore them or didn't understand. "Thank you."

The mysterious man looked at them with a emotionless face before yanking the arrow out. He grabbed the torch out of Jack's hands and threw it into a nearby pond.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. The strange man ignored him, beginning to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Akiza called and they ran forward.

Jack grabbed his shoulder while saying, "We just wanted-"

The man cut him off by hitting him with his bow, hard enough to knock him to the ground. "No, you don't thank anyone for hurting them. That is sad. They are sad only," he told him pointing the tip of the bow at Jack's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Crow called. That's when they noticed the forest was glowing with all sorts of colors along the plants and ground.

"Wow," Luna muttered.

"Listen, we need your help," Akiza told him.

"Go back," he growled.

"Go back where?" Leo asked.

The man groaned before walking away as Jack stood up. They hurried towards him and he turned as they neared and growled again, "Go back to your people."

"We… don't have any people here," Luna answered. "We just got here not knowing how. Please, help us. Maybe teach us your ways or something."

"You can't learn if you can't see," the man argued.

"Then teach us to 'see'," Leo suggested.

"No one can teach you to see," the man retorted. "So go back." The strange man glared but turned as nearly a hundred strange jellyfish creatures came floating down towards them. One tried to land on Crow who swatted it away, though the man grabbed his hand yelling something warningly in his native language. He tried again when another came by and the man exclaimed while grabbing that arm as well, "No!" He then said another thing as a warning and Crow stopped. He slowly let go as the creatures began to land on each of the new people, nearly covering them. The man backed up seeming in awe.

"What are they?" Akiza wondered.

"Atokirina, seeds of the Sacred Tree," the man answered. "Very pure spirits."

"Uh-huh," Leo responded. Suddenly, the little beings flew off into the air. They turned and looked as the man muttered something.

He then looked at the five in front of them and called while pulling at Jack, "Come." They gave him confused looks. "Come."

"Sure, now you want us to come with you?" Crow retorted as they ran forward and soon came across a bridge made of a root. They looked down a bit shocked at the height and how the man they were following travelled across it fearlessly.

"So, who are you exactly?" Leo asked as they followed him again, being careful. "How did you learn English?"

"I am Tekumseh," he answered. "My father taught me English."

"Wait, why does your voice sound so familiar?" Akiza muttered to herself. She then realized it, "Yusei?"

He seemed to perk up and look at her. "How do you know that name?" he asked.

"Is that really you, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"When I was younger, I dreamt of another life I had in which I was named Yusei. But that is not me. Nothing but a dream," he answered.

"That's no dream. The last time we saw you, you were in a coma," Jack argued. "You passed out one day and never woke up. And it's been almost a year there."

"Well, I have been here for over eighteen. I could not have lived that life," the man retorted.

"Or maybe time just moves differently here. Wherever here is," Crow fought.

The man shook his head. "Follow me and no more questions about that topic," he ordered again and they hurried forward.


	4. One Chance

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 3: One Chance

Suddenly, Leo slipped and hit the ground below. The others quickly jumped down and landed on their legs hard. Tekumseh jumped from ledge to ledge until he reached ground level. Suddenly, more Na'vi on strange horse like creatures came running up and surrounded the five, aiming their arrows at them.

" _What do you think you're doing, Acala?"_ Tekumseh asked.

" _You know these creatures are forbidden here,"_ he retorted.

" _There has been a sign from Eywa. We need to let my mother decide their fate,"_ Tekumseh argued.

Acala gave an unhappy looking nod. _"Bring them,"_ he ordered his fellow Na'vi. They grabbed each one of the five and held a knife ready to slice off their braids. The five had a feeling if they cut the braids, it would kill them, so they didn't struggle too much.

They hurried back to the Hometree with Tekumseh leading. When they arrived, hundreds of Na'vi gathered around to see the new people entering the Hometree.

Jake turned seeming uncertain. _"Why did you bring them here, Tekumseh? You know it is forbidden,"_ he asked.

" _There has been a sign. Eywa sees something in these Dreamwalkers,"_ he answered.

Neytiri walked down and looked each of them over. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack," he introduced.

"I'm Crow," he followed.

"My name's Leo," the boy continued.

"My name's Luna," she went down.

"And I'm Akiza," she finished.

Slowly, Neytiri asked, "Why did you come here?"

"We came to learn," Crow answered. He was starting to think being brought here was to learn what happened to Yusei and how they could help him remember his true life. And the only way to do that is to learn the ways he's been living for eighteen of this world's years.

"In the past, we tried to teach many of your Sky People. But we couldn't because they were already filled with knowledge. The first to succeed and find a way to see was our leader, Jake," Neytiri responded to his statement.

"Sky People? Who are the Sky People?" Akiza asked. That took both Jake's and Neytiri's interest. Were these people not Dreamwalkers? Were they forced Dreamwalkers and in a coma state as them, unknowing what happened or what was going on? Or were they lying?

"Hmm…" Neytiri muttered. _"My son, Arati,"_ she called and he and a female Na'vi stepped up, _"I would like you to teach these people our ways. To make them learn to walk, talk, and live like us. Arati, I am choosing you because you are the next Tsahìk. I wish you to teach the girls everything."_ She gave a slow nod. Neytiri turned to her son. _"Tekumseh, teach the three men for me. Make them realize and see as we do."_

" _Yes, Mother,"_ he agreed.

She turned to the five. "It's decided. The girls shall learn with Arati. She will teach you our ways. You three boys will be taught by Tekumseh. Learn well, you five. And we will see if your minds can see as we do," she told them. They gave a slow nod.

"Follow us," Tekumseh ordered. "We'll get you dressed in proper clothes." They walked away with that.

They went into two separate rooms: one for the girls, one for the boys. Tekumseh came out with the three men barely dressed in anything and the girls soon followed also having very little clothing.

"How do you wear so little clothing?" Leo asked.

"You'll get used to it," Tekumseh answered. "My father did. Now, come, it is time to eat."

They walked to the center of the tree which had branch like stairs that spun out in a spiral form around the core leading up. They ran up the tree and soon reached a level where they heard singing a bit and a fire light glow. They walked in and found the Na'vi people sitting around the fire eating something from a bowl. The two Na'vi guided to five new ones to seats and practically pushed the closest ones to them to the ground in a squatting position before walking over near the two leaders and sitting there, eating the food in front of them.

Jack and the others grabbed their bowls in front of them and began to slowly eat, surprised at the good taste of the food. After a bit, Tekumseh guided them higher in the trees with Arati. As they reached what looked like plant hammocks, Crow asked, "Yu-" he quickly corrected himself at the Na'vi's warning stare, "Tekumseh, what are you exactly? What kind of species are we?"

"You are Na'vi," he answered.

"And what are these things in our hair?" Leo asked gesturing to it.

"Tsaheylu," Tekumseh answered. "Now, get into the hammocks. It is late and we need sleep. We will teach you the beginning of everything in the morning." He then jumped in a hammock since it was hanging below them with Arati jumping down in one to the left of him. The others got in ones that went in line to the right of them.

Arati touched the edge of the plant and it glowed for a moment before curling around her like a cocoon. The experienced male Na'vi did the same before they both fell asleep. The other soon followed suit, preparing for the day ahead.


	5. First Day of Training

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 4: First Day of Training

Tekumseh woke the others up the next morning with ease. He was pleased to see they were easy to wake. Some Dreamwalkers he had heard were near impossible, if these were even Dreamwalkers. He brought them to breakfast before they walked down to an almost ranch like area that had a couple of the horse like creatures. The girls went to another location with one of the creatures.

"What are these things?" Crow asked.

"Pa'li," Tekumseh answered. "His name's Yosu." He looked at the youngest there. "Leo, right?" The boy nodded. "Come, you will try riding Yosu first." He slowly stepped forward and Tekumseh gave a little help to him on getting on the Pa'li since he was still a bit short. "You asked about the tsaheylu, right?" He nodded again. The teacher grabbed a cord attached to his head and leaned it towards him and they all noticed the similar looking veins as from their hair inside. "Connect each other." Leo gave a confused look but slowly brought his braid around and connected his veins to it. The Pa'li jumped in alarm for a moment, but Tekumseh calmed him down. He turned to Leo who seemed a little shocked. "That is tsaheylu, Leo, the bond. Feel his strong legs, his breath, his heartbeat." Leo closed his eyes already sensing for it. "Now, to move, think of a direction while thinking of walking. Not one at a time. Think of it together and he will follow." Leo slowly thought of it and the horse moved forward. "Now, try doing a light run in a circle."

"Right," Leo agreed slowly and thought of it while holding on a bit tighter. Yosu began to get a bit faster. Suddenly, the horse seemed to get a bit spooked and Leo slipped off, landing in the mud. "Ow."

"What happened?" Tekumseh asked.

"I'm not sure. He suddenly got spooked by something," Leo answered. The elder Na'vi looked over the terrain and noticed a Palulukan standing there watching.

"What is that?" Crow asked a bit nervously.

"A Palulukan," Yusei answered. "They are dangerous. My mother was the first to gain the right to ride one. Others who were met by one either killed it or were killed." He turned to Yosu. _"Easy, Yosu. Easy."_ They watched as the creature walked away. The Pa'li calmed down again. "Crow, you're turn." The bird named man got on and did fairly well, but when he got to a faster running he fell off. When Jack got on and Jack told it to start moving, it began to run and he fell off. Yusei smirked as he got Yosu back.

Acala and two others came running up. "You three should go away," the man ordered.

"So you _can_ speak English," Crow commented.

" _You should give up on them. Look at that one,"_ Acala told Tekumseh and pointed to Jack. _"A rock could see better."_

The next Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya smirked. He walked over and ordered, _"Go."_ He slapped the Pa'li Acala was riding and the horse ran, followed by the others. He turned to the three he was teaching. "Again."

Leo got on Yosu as he asked, "Are all we doing today Pa'li riding lessons?"

"No, we have a lot of work to do today," he answered. "Bow and arrow training, speaking, and going around the forest."

"Why going around the forest?" Crow asked.

"So you can learn to work your way around it and you need to learn to trust your body to do so," Tekumseh answered. "And not only do you need to trust your body, you need to trust the forest. To trust Eywa."

"Eywa?" Jack repeated.

"The Great Mother who protects the balance of life," he explained. "She is the guardian of all and she lives with us and cares for us. She is made up of all living things."

"So, she's a goddess?" Leo broke down.

"In Sky People terms, yes," Tekumseh answered. "If you do not know of the Sky People, then how do you know the Sky People's terms?"

"Who _are_ the Sky People?" Crow asked.

"My father says they are called humans. They come from ships high above," the Na'vi explained. "My father had beaten and banished them at one point, but they have returned. We're only waiting for another assault by them."

"But, Tekumseh, we weren't lying when we said that you are in a coma right now on Earth or at least another Earth since ours doesn't have the capability these ones have," Leo told him.

"Leo's right. We were brought here by the Crimson Dragon somehow and put in Na'vi bodies most likely to wake you up," Jack agreed.

"Even if it were possible, how would you end up waking up this other sleeping form from this world?" Tekumseh asked.

"We're still figuring that out," Crow answered.

The experienced Na'vi shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Leo, ride," he ordered. Leo did so and lasted a bit longer this time, getting to a good speed, before falling off. "You seem to be able to connect with Yosu better than I anticipated. You pay attention to tsaheylu and feeling the bond inside. Good." He looked at Jack. "You need to work on that." The man scoffed. "Crow, you're up." This continued on for a couple more hours before they stopped. "Let's get into the forest to practice speaking in a more private area. So people don't hear you and laugh as I slap you for saying things wrong if you repeat the problem." They looked at each other nervously, but quickly followed Tekumseh into the forest. They climbed up trees, the others struggling a bit, and ran across giant roots in the air and branches before coming to a stop on one. "Sit." They sat down with Yusei facing them and in front. The others were looking at the forest around them which was beautifully lit up by the sun's rays. "The forest is beautiful, is it not?"

"Yeah, it really is," Crow agreed while the others nodded.

"Everything is Eywa. She keeps the world alive and protects us and it," Tekumseh told them. "She creates the network of energy that flows through all living things. And that energy is only borrow, and one day you'll have to give it back." They looked at him. "If you manage to learn and see, you will become part of the People forever."

"Tekumseh, you seem really important to your People," Crow commented.

"Crow's right. Why is that?" Jack asked.

"The woman who studied you and the leader you saw when you first met in the clan are our leaders and my parents," he explained. "The woman's name is Neytiri and she is our Tsahik, our spiritual leader. The man is Jake and he is Olo'eyktan, our chief. I am the next Olo'eyktan."

"And what made that Arati so special to be training Luna and Akiza?" Leo asked.

"She is the next Tsahik. We are to become a mated pair when it is our turn to take over," Tekumseh explained further. That shocked them a bit. "Anyway, we need to get to teaching you our language. After that, I will begin your training with a bow and arrow." They nodded and for about three hours they sat, getting the language down. About thirty times during that period, the elder Na'vi slapped at least one of them in the forehead, as if trying to snap them to attention. They had managed to get down a third of the number of words and put them into decent sentences in that time but that still wasn't a lot compared to the dialect they needed to learn. Eventually, Tekumseh sighed and said, "We'll pick this up tomorrow. For now, let's finish the day with bow and arrows."

They hurried to another place in the forest after Tekumseh had grabbed a bow and arrow for them to use. Tekumseh instructed them on sucking in their stomach as they pulled back and angle of which to hold the bow properly. Crow tried first and Tekumseh immediately had to fix the stomach and posture. The near same thing happened with the other two.

"Why is it so hard to shoot an arrow?" Leo muttered.

"It is only hard if you make it hard," Tekumseh replied. "Think of it as easy and it'll be easier. But either way, you'll need practice to make it perfect."

"Yeah, I guess," Leo agreed.

"With that being said, we are doing it again," Tekumseh ordered and it went over the same repetition until nightfall. By then, the others felt a bit tired, but the teaching Na'vi stated, "It's time for you to see the forest in its beauty." He guided them through it as it glowed with all sorts of colors.

They soon came up on a small creature on a thick grass strand. They approached it slowly and Crow tried to pick it up, but it jumped into the air and spread out a multicolored glowing fan and spun away. Tekumseh sped walked through the tall grass and about ten others sprung up into the air.

"What are they?" Leo asked as one flew by him.

"Kenten," Yusei answered. "Fun little creatures of the forest that are harder to see during the day."

"Tekumseh!" called Arati's voice and they turned to see Arati, Luna, and Akiza running up.

" _I see you, Arati,"_ Yusei told her, doing the gesture as well. She did it back in respect. _"How was their training?"_

" _Pretty good. They both need some work in all areas, but they seem to see into the tsaheylu very well. But bow and arrows need a lot of work. What about you?"_ she replied.

" _Leo has a good touch with tsaheylu, Crow is better, and Jack needs to work on feeling the bond. Language is okay, still working on it. Bow and arrows, have a lot of work to do there,"_ he answered.

Arati giggled. _"Are you surprised about that?"_ she asked.

" _Not at all,"_ he answered with a grin. "Anyway," he turned to the others, "how do you think of the forest so far?"

"It's so pretty!" Luna exclaimed. "I didn't think I would ever see a forest like this. It's almost like a dream."

"Well, this is no dream, Luna," Tekumseh told her.

"By the way, why do you seem to hate the Sky People so much?" Crow asked.

"Awhile ago, we had another Hometree where we had lived for hundreds to thousands of years. Then the Sky People came and started destroying the forest and all creatures in it," Arati began. "They tried doing everything they could to get us to leave Hometree."

"In the end, they burned it down and destroyed it, leaving the People with nothing," Yusei finished. "My father was once a Dreamwalker who turned to our side. At the end of the last time the Sky People came here, my father gathered all the clans together to fight the Sky People as they were planning on destroying the Sacred Tree. The tree of which is most thoroughly connected to Eywa. It is our direct line to her." They went wide eyed. "My father prayed to Eywa for assistance and when the losses were too great for her to stand by any longer, she sent help through the creatures of this world. Together the forest was saved and we were able to find a new Hometree. The one you know now."

"They really did all that?" Luna asked.

"The Sky People do not respect the forest or the Great Mother," Arati told her. "They only wish to destroy it and us. That is the reason we do not like them. Once you learn to see, you will understand."

"Right," they agreed.

"Anyway, we need to get back soon," Tekumseh commented. "Come on." They hurried back with that.


	6. Tales of the Toruk Makto

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 5: Tales of the Toruk Makto

4 Months Later…

Leo, Luna, Akiza, Jack, and Crow had all gotten significantly better with learning to be a part of the People and learning to become a true Na'vi in the past four months. They had gone on a few hunting trips with Tekumseh and Arati and made a few kills, but their prayers were a bit off when they used the language. They were beginning to see the forest and see like the People.

They had seen all sorts of amazing and beautiful life within the forest. From the flora itself to the fauna and its children. At one point, the seven Na'vi had found a mother nantang caring for her young. They hadn't expected to see anything like that. They were beginning to understand why the forest was so precious to the Na'vi and were finding it precious to them.

At the moment, Tekumseh and Arati were leading them to the top of the Hometree. When they reached the top, Crow asked, "So what're we doing here?"

Arati called out a chirping like sound and a soft roar sounded out before a blue and purple ikran came and landed in front of her.

"Whoa!" Leo exclaimed as Arati approached it.

"Do not look in his eyes," Arati told them and they did so, struggling a bit. "When you become taronyu, hunter, you must choose your own ikran and they must choose you."

"Tekumseh, do you have an ikran?" Luna asked.

He smirked and called out a similar sound to Arati, only a bit deeper in tone. There was a deeper, louder call back before the massive ikran like creature came and landed on the edge. They immediately backed up a bit seeing its size.

"I wouldn't look her in the eye either," Tekumseh told them. He connected his tsaheylu with his ikran. "When tsaheylu is made, the ikran will only fly with one rider in their whole lifetime." He gave his bonded friend a piece of food before he and Arati hopped onto their ikrans.

"So, when are we getting an ikran?" Akiza asked.

"When you are ready," Arati answered before she and Tekumseh took to the air, nearly forcing them onto their backs and cover their faces from the force of the lift.

When they could bring their arms down, they looked as Arati flew around the skies with Tekumseh. They sped underneath the branch the five were standing on before spiking towards the sky, giving a happy toned call into the sky.

"Yusei seems so happy here," Luna commented. "It's almost like when I went to the Spirit World. Only this is much more real and we can't get back without the Crimson Dragon."

"The sad thing is he doesn't remember anything about his life on Earth, where he should be," Crow responded. He quickly added, "Where he _is_."

"If we can't find a way to wake him up there, we may never be able to," Jack commented.

"And even Yusei can't survive forever just on an IV," Akiza added sadly. "Eventually, he'll die there if we can't find a way to wake him up soon."

"At least if we're still here, it means Yusei's still alive back at Earth," Leo chimed in.

"Yeah, but what if the reason he's here is because he isn't meant to stay in that world?" Luna questioned making them look at her. "Maybe he's supposed to die on Earth so he can be here forever and the Crimson Dragon brought us here so we can be with him." They went wide eyed, realizing how possible that situation was.

"No, we were brought here to wake Yusei up and get him back," Crow intervened. "I won't let him forget everything that we did together as humans and die that way."

The two Na'vi on their flying beasts soon landed, cutting the conversation short, and they got off their mounts. Tekumseh patted his Toruk's neck as did Arati with hers.

"So, why is your ikran so big?" Luna asked. "What's its name?"

"Her name is Seyley," Tekumseh answered. "She is no ikran. She is a Toruk, last shadow."

"Are they hard to find or something?" Leo asked.

"Hard to find and deadly," Arati answered.

"My father was the sixth Toruk Makto, rider of last shadow. Including me, it has only happened seven times since the time of the First Songs," Tekumseh explained further.

"Only seven times in that long of a time?" Crow questioned and they nodded. "Wow."

Akiza looked at Arati. "What's your ikran's name?" she asked.

"Awkey," the other female Na'vi answered. "Now, come. Time to do your lessons again. And tomorrow, it is your turn again to hunt."

"How will we know when we are ready for an ikran?" Akiza asked as they began to make their trek down.

"We will tell you," Tekumseh answered.

After training and as nightfall began, the two Omaticaya Na'vi showed the others to a skull that looked like Seyley's.

"Is that another Toruk?" Luna asked.

"This was mother's grandfather's grandfather's Toruk. He was the first Toruk Makto," Tekumseh began and they looked at him. "The first rider of last shadow."

"Toruk Makto was mighty," Arati began. "He brought the clans together in a time of Great Sorrow. And Tekumseh's father did so once again before we were born. All Na'vi people know these stories."


	7. Ready

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 6: Ready

Three days later, Tekumseh was out hunting with Jack, Crow, and Leo, each making their own kill. He was watching carefully as they killed and made their prayers.

It came to Jack's kill and he shot a fwampop **(A/N: We know that is a strange name, but we looked it up to find out the Na'vi name. We promise!)** down. They hurried to the beast where Jack whispered, _"I see you, my friend. And I thank you."_ He then stabbed the beast in the right place and killed it. _"Though your spirit must go to Eywa, your body will stay behind and help the People. And I thank you for it."_

"All three of you had clean kills," Tekumseh commented and the three men looked at him confused. "You are ready."

"Ready for an ikran?" Leo questioned a bit shocked.

Tekumseh nodded. "Let's get your kills to Hometree," he suggested. "After that, I'll check with Arati and see how the girls were. Who knows? You might be able to get an ikran at once. And if you're all ready, we'll show you how to get your ikran."

They quickly returned to Hometree with the meat and set it down. They turned as the three female Na'vi came in with their kills.

"Hey, guys," Leo greeted.

"Hey," Luna greeted.

" _How were the kills, Arati?"_ Tekumseh asked the Na'vi. He knew the other five would be able to understand now that they had a good grasp on the language, and neither of the two Omaticaya minded.

" _Clean,"_ she answered. _"They are ready. What of yours?"_

" _Clean as well,"_ he answered back. _"They, too, are ready."_

" _Which means we'll need to show them how to get an ikran,"_ Arati responded.

" _Considering the likelihood of them finding a Toruk and it choosing them is low, why don't you show them since you're the one with a normal ikran?"_ Tekumseh suggested. _"A Toruk isn't that different anyways. Just… bigger."_

Arati grinned with a small giggle. _"Very well,"_ she agreed. _"Besides, Seyley won't want to come down from her nest without your call anyways."_

"Wait, why won't she leave her nest?" Luna asked.

"And what nest?" Jack followed.

"It appears that before Seyley met and chose Tekumseh, she had bred with another Toruk. She has a nest of three eggs up in the high branches of Hometree along with the other ikrans who have nests," Arati explained. "Toruks only breed once every two years and the mating pair is for life. Though now she is with Tekumseh, it's doubtful she'll leave Hometree without him."

"Would we be able to see the eggs?" Akiza asked.

"She doesn't let anyone near the nest but me, unfortunately," Tekumseh told them. "In fact, in the past, a Na'vi child had taken an egg from a Toruk's nest and was eaten for it. So I wouldn't go near it if I were you."

"We understand," Crow agreed.

"Good," Arati responded. "Don't need any of you getting eaten."

"Thought you weren't too fond of us being alive since you think we're one of these 'Dreamwalkers'," Jack questioned.

"That is because many who have tried just want to hurt us and don't have any true feelings for the forest or Eywa," Tekumseh responded. "They cannot see. My father was first sent to get us to leave our first Hometree. When it was getting ready to be destroyed because the Sky People did not wish to wait, he tried to warn the Omaticaya. But they called him a traitor and were getting ready to kill him when the Sky People attacked. My grandmother, Mo'at, freed him and his friend Grace from their binds asking them to help. They tried to help and Mo'at and many Na'vi were able to escape and live on thanks to their assistance. But it wasn't until my father became Toruk Makto that he regained the People's trust."

"And now he's leading the People," Luna commented.

"And now he's leading the People," Arati repeated with a soft grin. "And we decided to try to get more to see again with you. And you are learning to see as he did. We only hope you are not Dreamwalkers sent to try to rid us of our new Hometree."

"Why would we?" Crow responded. "I mean, this place is amazing. And we've never met the Sky People."

"We understand that," Tekumseh responded. "That is why we were okay trusting you in the slightest bit in the first place."

"By the way, why does Acala not seem to like you Tekumseh?" Jack asked. "Did you do something?"

"Not something I did. It's what my parents decided," he replied. He was about to explain when someone called to him.

" _Tekumseh,"_ called Neytiri's voice. They turned to her. _"May we talk?"_

" _Of course, Mother,"_ he agreed and they walked away.

"So, do you know why they don't like each other?" Leo asked Arati.

"Acala wishes to be my mate," she began. "But at a young age, Tekumseh's mother looked for Eywa's guidance as all Tsahiks do for their child as to who Tekumseh would be best paired with. It was discovered to be me. Acala hasn't liked that arrangement and doesn't wish for it to go through. But only Tekumseh's parents and Eywa's permission can break it off."

"Do you like Acala like that?" Akiza asked.

Arati scoffed in annoyance. "He is the last one I would wish to mate with. Many women wish to be his mate. But he is very selective. He can be kind and caring to those he truly cares for or feels he should from inside," she replied. "But he can also be quite annoying to those he feels he should not."

"Huh," Luna responded.

"Now that you mention Acala, from what I can tell, he's been pretty kind to Akiza," Jack commented and that made Arati perk up a bit.

"At least compared to the rest of us and how we've seen him act around others he doesn't seem to like," Crow added.

"Is this true, Akiza?" Arati asked.

"I mean, yeah, a bit. He isn't harsh to me and treats me pretty nice compared what I've seen to others. Is that not normal?" she replied.

"No, it isn't," Arati answered. "Other than me, most woman he turns away and doesn't pay attention to. In fact, I've never heard of him being kind to another women like that. Usually he'll just be respectful. You must understand, as much as he is annoying at times, he knows how to be respectful." She shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts. "But we can talk about this later."

"Alright," they agreed, knowing now really wasn't the time to be talking on such matters.

"So when are you going to show us how to get an ikran?" Leo asked.

"Tomorrow. It is getting late as it is and you need to be fully rested as after I show you how to muzzle the ikran, you will be heading to Ayram to retrieve your ikran," Arati explained.

"One, Ayram? And two, why do you need to muzzle an ikran when you choose it?" Crow asked.

"Ayram, the floating mountains. It is where the ikrans are. It is where you will choose your ikran and they will choose you," she explained. "When you choose your ikran, you will have to feel it inside. And if they also choose you, they will try to kill you."

"So you muzzle it to keep it from biting you and killing you?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Yes," she answered. "So I suggest you rest. It will not be easy and you will need your full strength."

"Alright," they agreed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Tekumseh. Go get some rest," Arati told them before running off.


	8. Talks

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 7: Talks

Tekumseh and Neytiri stepped into Neytiri's room. _"What's wrong, Mother?"_ he asked.

" _I have noticed that you have been going through similar events as to when I was training your father,"_ she commented.

" _I suppose I have,"_ Tekumseh responded. _"In fact, all five of them are ready for an ikran."_

" _Good. I assume you and Arati will show them how to get an ikran tomorrow and then head out,"_ Neytiri responded seeming quite pleased. _"But I must ask, do you have any feelings for either Akiza or Luna?"_

" _No, not at all,"_ he replied. _"I just see them as friends if anything."_

" _Do you have feelings for Arati?"_ he asked.

Tekumseh sighed in submission. _"Yes, I do. And that worries me a bit because so does Acala and I don't know of Arati feels the same way,"_ he replied.

" _She feels for you, my son, I can tell,"_ Neytiri responded. _"And Acala is beginning to have his heart yearn for another."_

" _For Akiza. I thought so since I noticed how he's acted around her. And I feel he may choose her if she becomes part of the People,"_ Tekumseh agreed. _"But does that change how he feels about Arati? I don't want to cause a fight between him and I for the right to have her as their woman."_

" _If he follows his heart and his destiny, he will choose Akiza,"_ Neytiri responded.

" _Will the new ones become part of the People, Mother? Do you know?"_ he asked.

" _From what I've seen and heard, yes,"_ she answered. _"And I have a feeling they aren't Dreamwalkers. But they are also not born Na'vi."_

" _Then what are they?"_ Tekumseh asked.

" _I am not sure, Tekumseh,"_ Neytiri replied. _"When you were younger and had those dreams of another life, I knew there was something about you that was special. And you have told me what these new Na'vi have told you as to your other life's person's condition. Perhaps you are like them, but you are still my son. Still born a Na'vi, still born an Omaticaya. Even if you were originally another being and this mind is from that being, you are and always will be my son and the next Olo'eyktan. Nothing will change that. Eywa gave you to us for a reason, my son. And I'm certain that whatever those people mean by you, it only means that you are here for a reason."_

" _Is it possible that reason is to rid the Sky People once again and stop them from destroying the forest any further?"_ Tekumseh asked.

" _That is a possibility,"_ Neytiri replied. _"But I feel that in this other life, you were as a reliable and respected leader as you are now or maybe better. Perhaps Eywa brought you here so the Omaticaya can have the best Olo'eyktan possible."_

" _We'll find out eventually,"_ Tekumseh responded. _"But if these people are from that other world and transformed into Na'vi to fit in here, then why were they brought here?"_

" _Only Eywa can answer that, my son. You will find out one day,"_ the mother answered. _"For now, get some rest."_

" _Yes, Mother,"_ Tekumseh agreed and left.

. . .

" _Acala,"_ called Arati as she approached him.

" _Hello, Arati,"_ he greeted. _"Something wrong?"_

" _I need to talk to you in private,"_ she replied. He nodded and they walked to a corner. _"I've heard you've been treating Akiza quite kindly."_ He gave a slow nod. _"I need you to be honest with me here, and I won't tell Akiza. Why have you been treating her so differently than other girls?"_

" _She's… special. I don't know how to explain it, but there's something about her that makes me feel different when I'm around her,"_ he replied.

" _Acala, I know since you were young, you have had feelings for me. But I cannot return those feelings. But from what I can tell, you are growing feelings towards Akiza,"_ Arati responded and he looked down a tad embarrassed.

" _But she isn't a Omaticaya. Even if I have feelings for her, how am I supposed to respond to that?"_ Acala retorted.

" _Acala, Akiza and her friends are getting their ikrans tomorrow,"_ she informed much to his shock. _"I honestly believe at this point, it will not be too long before they become part of the People. Do not worry, Acala. When it is time, you will come to understand your feelings and I hope Akiza can return them. But from what I know of her, the only way she will do that is if you find a way to get to know each other. Trust me, Acala, I am not the woman for you. Akiza is. Listen to your heart, Acala, not your mind. Find a way to get to know her and for her to get to know the real you, and she'll be yours I'm sure."_

" _I understand,"_ he responded.

" _Good,"_ Arati responded. _"Tekumseh and I will need some Na'vi to help them up Ayram. Want to help us with that?"_

" _I can do that,"_ Acala agreed.

" _And keep_ _ **all**_ _of them safe, would you?"_ Arati asked as she walked away. She then called, _"Now, it's getting late. Why don't we both head to rest for the night?"_ He nodded and quickly followed.


	9. Ikrans

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 8: Ikrans

The next day, Arati and Tekumseh woke up the five learning Omaticaya and got them to the ikran area after eating and Arati grabbing a lasso like vine. Arati called down her ikran and gave it some food. She whispered to her some words that the ikran seemed to understand and Arati backed up as it got into a fighting stance like position.

"Remember what I told you last night. When your ikran chooses you, it will try to kill you," Arati stated. She unfurled the vine and began to swing it back and forth. "Watch me carefully and be prepared to do that same. I will only be able to do this once."

"R-Right," they agreed.

She turned back to her ikran and began to swing the lasso more. Suddenly, Awkey lunged at Arati. The Na'vi swiftly side stepped while swinging the vine over and around the ikran's mouth, shutting it tight. With just as much swiftness, she hopped onto the back on Awkey and it became a struggle between the two. Arati grabbed the tsaheylu on Awkey and her tsaheylu and brought them together. As soon as that was done, Awkey calmed down.

Arati took off the muzzle and it nudged into her happily. _"I see you liked helping me teach a new generation of riders,"_ she whispered.

"How did you manage to do that with a Toruk, Tekumseh?" Crow asked.

"It wasn't easy. Not that it's ever easy, even with a normal ikran," he replied. "But Seyley wasn't putting up too much of a fight. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, probably," Jack answered.

"Here," Arati called and she and Tekumseh tossed a lasso to each of them. "Practice swinging the lassoes. If you swing them right, you are more likely to get the ikran's mouth shut and stop your likelihood of death."

They agreed and each of them began to swing the lassoes as they saw Arati do so. They each needed a bit of help here and there, but did quite well for the most part. After a bit, Acala came up.

" _Are the Pa'li, Acala?"_ Tekumseh asked.

" _Yes,"_ he answered.

" _Good,"_ Arati responded.

"Is Acala coming?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," Tekumseh answered. "Someone has to guide you up Ayram and make sure you don't die on the way up. But you can't ride another's ikran to get up there. Part of the test of the ikran is to climb the floating mountains. It isn't easy, but it is what must be done. Acala is going to guide you to the mountain that you will get your ikran."

"So follow him and don't die," Arati added. "Okay?"

"We'll try our best," Leo replied. Arati smirked and Acala led the others to the Pa'li.

Arati looked at Yusei. _"Think they'll get one?"_ she asked him as he called Seyley down.

" _They have to if they want to become one of the People,"_ he replied as he and Seyley took off with Arati on Awkey.

. . .

The Na'vi on the Pa'li had reached the end of the rocky path where it led to giant vines tangled together and around giant rocks, heading high into the air.

"We have to climb that?" Leo asked shocked.

"Don't worry, Leo. Nothing too hard," Acala replied before beginning to climb the vines. The others quickly followed. "If you want to become taronyu, you must learn to ride an ikran."

When they reached the top floating rock, they noticed a giant island sized one floating by with vines hanging down it, like you had to grab one as it passed.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

" _Three, two…"_ he counted down as the vines got closer. Once he was close enough, he called, _"Now!"_

He then jumped and grabbed a vine. The others looked at each other before following. They had learned to trust their body to know what to do. So they each grabbed a vine successfully. They climbed up them like a monkey, keeping a grip of the vine as to not fall.

Once they were on the island, they ran through the area and along a giant root connecting the island rock to another. As they did, they heard Tekumseh and Arati calling out and turned to see them flying around the air.

They waved at each other before turning towards the rock they were heading to. Once they were on that rock, they hurried through the caves and next to a cliff in the mouth of the cave. When they arrived, they saw a sight unlike any other. There were thousands of wild ikrans flying around along with the sun shining and a waterfall going over the edge they needed to head to.

Tekumseh and Arati then flew in and landed on the edge. They both thanked their ikran or Toruk as they got off and then turned to Acala and did the normal "I see you" greeting. The two riders turned to the young hunters.

"You will each go one at a time while choosing an ikran. But you will go out to the cliff at once," Tekumseh told them. They nodded.

"How about the woman go first?" Arati suggested with a grin. Both Omaticaya nodded also with a grin. Akiza approached the cliff from behind the waterfall, followed by Luna, and then Arati. The two huntresses looked around the corner at the waiting ikrans. "Remember you two, catching your ikran will not be as easy as it seemed. But do it like I showed you. And feel for which you choose inside yourself. You will only have one chance."

"R-Right," Akiza agreed while she and Luna stepped out with the woman. The men slowly followed.

"Akiza, you will go first," Arati told her and she nodded, pulling out the lasso and stepping out closer to the ikrans.

As she got near some of the ikrans, they flew off or moved away from her. Soon enough, though, a pink and red ikran turned to her in a menacing way. Akiza felt it then and there. She had chosen the ikran and it had chosen her. With a mighty screech, the ikran lunged at the girl, claws extended in an attempt to kill her. But Akiza was faster. The signer rolled out of the way while the red and pink ikran crashed into the rocks behind her. With the winged beast temporarily stunned, Akiza saw her chance and took it. She quickly ran to the ikran while twirling her lasso, and when she was close enough, Akiza let it hit its maw.

With one of its main weapons incapacitated, the girl leaped onto its back and began to pull back on its head, trapping it against its own neck. This, however, only served to anger it more. Now that it had shaken off its confusion from its crash, the ikran began thrashing, doing anything possible to dislodge the Na'vi girl. Just as it was about to crash Akiza into the cliff side, the girl grabbed their tsaheylus and connected them. Instantly, they both went lax as their bond formed.

Akiza muttered, _"Niri'te…"_

Arati took this moment to approach the two, and began pushing them to the edge of the cliff. _"First flight will solidify the bond. Go! Now!"_ __she urged.

Akiza snapped back to reality and did as she was told, instructing her ikran to perform their first flight, and with a surprised squeak, they dove off of the cliff.

At first, the Na'vi girl began panicking, but as she remembered that she had done this plenty of times with her Black Rose Dragon, she put on a level head and began instructing her ikran who she could tell was female. _"Pull up, Niri'te,"_ Akiza instructed. Her ikran did so without hesitation. _"Bank left, then right when we get around that mountain."_ Once again, she did so.

' _This is just like driving a duel runner!'_ she realized. _'While they do the work, I must guide them so we get to our destination safely. Granted, a duel runner doesn't have wings and wants to kill people, but at least an ikran is reliable.'_

As she enjoyed the freeing sensation of flight, she was soon joined by Luna and her blue and green ikran. "How'd it go?" Akiza shouted over the wind.

"Difficult," she answered. She looked at her ikran. "But I got her."

"What's her name?" Akiza asked.

"Ansit," Luna answered.

It didn't take long before Jack, Crow, and Leo flew up on their own ikrans. They introduced their ikrans: Jack's was Karishma; Leo's was Ahoragi; and Crow's was Ambokile. They were quickly followed by Tekumseh and Arati with Acala behind Tekumseh.

"Hey, guys," Akiza greeted.

"Nicely done, you five," Tekumseh told them with a smile while the other two Omaticaya grinned and smiled in approval as well. They then turned to flying around and getting the bond completely sealed between the new taronyus.


	10. Knowing

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 9: Knowing

3 Weeks Later…

It had been three weeks since the five new hunters had gotten their ikrans. They had become extremely skilled in hunting from the air. Time to seem had flown by and Tekumseh knew it was only a matter of time before the five became part of the People.

Acala had taken Arati's advice and was managing to get to know Akiza better and her know him. They had got out into the forests at night several times for some personal talks and having their own time. Tekumseh and Arati knew they were getting closer and Tekumseh was pleased that Acala seemed to find his true destined mate.

Now, Tekumseh, Acala, Akiza, Jack, and Crow were pushing a herd of talioangs into a stampede to try to take a couple down in the air while Leo, Luna, and Arati were working from the ground. The only way to kill them, though, was by hitting them in the right spot at the breathing cavity in their chest.

A Na'vi hunter threw a spear at one to show a weaker one to kill. Acala flew forward and aimed at the one spot before releasing the arrow. It hit the spot and killed the creature, sending it tumbling into the mud.

Two more talioangs were hit as targets. They only needed three to provide the clan for a couple weeks. Akiza aimed and fired, hitting the talioang just right and killing it with ease. Acala was impressed at her skill. She had truly become skilled with a bow.

Tekumseh shot the last with both his and Crow's arrow hitting it together. They grinned at each other in amusement. Something flashed in Tekumseh's mind, though. And it bothered him slightly.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

It was the man Tekumseh recognized from his dreams as his other self, Yusei, and another orange haired man. They each had at least one yellow mark on their face.

"You got some explaining to do, pal," the orange haired man said sliding down a pile of metal. "So start talking."

"First thing's first," the human version of Tekumseh responded.

They raised their arms and it looked like they were about to punch each other. But they quickly ended up fist bumping and shook hands laughing.

"How you doing, Yusei?" the orange haired man greeted.

"Hey, Crow, what've you been up to?" Yusei responded.

"Oh, you know me. Fighting the good fight; robbin' the rich to feed the poor," this man, Crow, responded. "I see Sector Security finally got to you."

"Yeah well," Yusei responded glancing down at where his yellow mark was. He looked up at a strange vehicle on two weeks followed by Crow. "I see you finally learned how to use a wrench."

"Yeah, I just finished her last year. She's a beauty, right?" Crow responded with a grin. "Why don't we take a drive around while we catch up?"

"Sure," Yusei agreed and they got on their runners and took off.

. . .

The human version of Crow and the human version of Tekumseh tapped their fists together in victory. "Seems like going to the City improved your game, Yusei," Crow stated changing the topic. "So what's with Jack?"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Some reporter found out that Jack was born in the Satellite and now he's gone off the grid," Crow explained.

"He's disappeared?" Yusei responded shocked.

"So are you still mad at him after what happened two years ago?" Crow asked.

"No," Yusei answered, "it's the path Jack chose to take and no one could stop him from taking it. I believe in Jack and even if he hits rock bottom, he'll climb his way up again."

 _ **-Flashback Ended-**_

' _What was that…?'_ Tekumseh muttered. _'Was that a memory from this other person I am? The one they say is in a coma on another world?'_

He returned to the situation at hand and helped the other Na'vi get the killed talioangs to Hometree. When they arrived, it was getting to sundown and they went up to the eating area where they ate their dinner for the night.

After dinner, Acala and Akiza went out to the forest again before anyone could notice. They stopped by a water which was glowing from the plants in it.

" _You have gotten quite skilled with the bow, Akiza,"_ Acala told her.

" _Thanks,"_ she responded. _"I'm not so certain. But I appreciate the compliment."_

" _Akiza, it is not easy to kill a talioang like you did. It usually takes years of practice to be able to finally kill one perfectly. You've only trained for a few months. To be able to take one down like that takes great, innate skill,"_ Acala assured. _"You are skilled more than you know."_

" _Thanks again,"_ Akiza repeated with a soft grin. _"I noticed that you and Tekumseh have a love-hate sort of relationship. What's happened between you two?"_

" _We've known each other since before we could walk. Very close friends for as long as I can remember. We had our fights here and there, but that was normal and they weren't bad fights either. But when it was decided that Arati would be Tekumseh's mate, I was jealous. We were ten at the time. She was also a very close friend to us and I had gotten feelings for her. I knew she didn't return them, but I wanted to try. But after that day, I knew it was never going to happen unless Eywa said otherwise. We're still close and we don't have as many fights as it seems, but we do have fights. But it's like what brothers do, argue but still care and respect,"_ Acala explained.

" _I'm an only child, so I wouldn't know,"_ she told him. She sighed and looked down. _"Acala, there's something you should know. For most of my life, I wasn't a Na'vi. I was a human, not from the Earth the Sky People come from, but human. The reason why I know my humankind isn't from the Sky People's Earth is because we don't have the capability yet to travel to Mars, let alone a planet this far out. Besides, most of the humans from my home Earth love nature and take care of it. But back before I was a Na'vi, I had a friend named Yusei. He went into a coma and wouldn't wake up. A dragon god, known as the Crimson Dragon, brought me, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna here as Na'vi. We don't know why yet. But we know Tekumseh's mind originally comes from Yusei's. But he's lost his memories from his time on Earth. While he's lived over eighteen years here, it's been about a year on Earth. He's still the Tekumseh you know, though. He isn't someone different really. He doesn't even realize the truth, or he's refusing to believe it. I don't know if we were brought here to find a way to wake him up on our Earth or if we were brought here to stay with him on Pandora, but I'm kind of hoping it was the second option. After all I've seen and done here, I'm not sure if I want to leave."_

" _I wouldn't want you to leave,"_ Acala responded. She looked at him a bit shocked and he grinned at her.

Akiza grinned back and asked, _"So you said Eywa could reject the mating arrangement of Arati and Tekumseh. How exactly?"_

" _It can only be done during the mating ritual,"_ he began. _"I had heard from the Olo'eyktan that the Sky People often referred the reproduction stage as mating. But mating for Na'vi is simply where we combine our tsaheylus, share our good memories, our feelings. It creates a sensation for us that lasts a lifetime. However, if Eywa rejects the pair because She does not see good events ahead, she will reverse the feelings of good during mating, letting us know it is not a good pairing. It can take many years for the right pair to be found. But it happens eventually. And after the tsaheylus are connected and we are certain of Eywa's blessing, it is expected that they have intercourse. But a woman cannot conceive if she doesn't want to mentally. She only conceives a child when she decides she wants to."_

" _Huh,"_ was all Akiza responded with. She looked down a bit and asked, _"You're not really bothered by the fact that I am- was a human before I became a Na'vi?"_

" _No, I'm not,"_ he answered. _"I see who you are. As all Na'vi, we don't base a person on who they were or what they've done unless we have a reason otherwise. We focus on who they are now and what they will become. And tomorrow you're becoming an Omaticaya."_

" _Thanks, and I'm ready for that,"_ she responded.

" _Be warned, you may get many offers to be one of the men of our clan's woman,"_ Acala told her. _"Many have already shown interest in you."_

" _Well, unless I know them like I know you, Tekumseh, Jack, or Crow, I'm not choosing them,"_ Akiza assured and they both laughed.

" _We should probably head back. It is getting late,"_ Acala suggested as the two got up.

" _Let's get back then,"_ Akiza agreed and they ran back to Hometree for the night.


	11. Soaia Means Family

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

 **bricann: Also, warning: This chapter may get a bit M-rated by the end. Not too bad, just a bit. Just thought we'd warn you! Sorry if you don't like it!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Yeah, sorry. We hope you still read it for the most part and enjoy the story, though!**

 **bricann: With that said, let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 10: Soaia Means Family

The soon to be Omaticayas were awoken by Tekumseh and Arati shaking them. "Wake up, we need to get you ready for the ceremony today," Tekumseh stated.

Arati added on, "Which may take us quite a few hours."

The Signers grudgingly woke up, sat up, and jumped out of their hammocks and onto the ground. They all groaned as they stretched their stiff limbs, but the groans soon turned to content sighs as several popsand crackswere heard.

Now that the teens were fully awake, they could gather in the central chamber of Hometree to have their meal. They ate quickly so that preparations for the ceremony could be attended to immediately. The soon to be Omatacayas split up into two groups, males and females, and were led into separate chambers beneath the tree. When there, they were sat on makeshift seats so that their bodies could be painted with intricate white designs.

The designs were one of a kind and unique for each person, similar to a fingerprint, and were created to fit that person by their mentor; however, the base of all patterns were flowing, wavy lines. Occasionally, though, dots, zig zags, and other shapes were added.

As she was the first to bond with her ikran, Akiza was first. Her paintings were centered around her temples, as if to pay tribute to her psychic powers, and hands. There were also quite a few rounded diamonds: flower petals, she realized.

Luna was next, and her designs were equally distributed around her body, though her legs received more attention. Additionally, she had many organic shapes to add to the design. Her twin, on the other hand, had his marks centralized his chest right above his heart, and his paintings held multiple geometric shapes.

Crow went next, and was given a design that was centered around his lower back and tail. A significant amount his lines were a bit sharper, but they gradually smoothed out to nice, curved lines. It was almost as if they described his personality: rough on the outside, but soft on the inside.

Finally, it was Jack's turn to be painted. His designs ended up being focused on his back, and the lines were, like Crow's, edgy, except his did not smooth out as quickly. With him done, they were finally ready for the ceremony after many hours of preparation.

Both groups rejoined on their way to the upper level of Hometree, and checked each other's designs out while they walked. They were all surprised at how well their markings matched them; Tekumseh and Arati really knew what they were doing when making these.

As the five signers and their mentors came closer to the central chamber, they could hear the crowd of awaiting Na'vi, excited to see the five become true Omatacayas. Finally, they made it there, and a hush descended upon the crowd when Neytiri held up her hand for silence; she was in control now, and everyone knew it.

With the mentors leading and their disciples in tow, they walked to the tsahik while the crowd parted, and retreated to the walls of the cavern. With everyone ready and everything in place, it was time to begin.

Akiza was, once again, first. Neytiri began, " _You have come from places unknown and sought to learn the truth about Eywa and the forest. And you have seen and can see. You are now and always will be part of the Omaticaya, part of the People."_

When she finished, the crowd swept forward and began placing their hands on each other's shoulders, successfully encircling the now Omaticaya. Then, after several moments, they broke apart, and went back to the wall. It was now time for the others.

The spiritual words were spoken and the circle was made four more times, thus making Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow, and Jack all Omatacayas. They were family now.

. . .

That night, Acala brought Akiza to a tree with pinkish-purple glowing, thread or vine like leaves flowing down, giving it a similar appearance to a willow tree. Akiza ran her arms through the leaves, feeling a sense of complete peace.

"Wow," she muttered.

" _Before Tekumseh, Arati, and I were born, there was the original tree Tree of Voices,"_ Acala began. _"Only Omaticaya are allowed here, that is why you were never brought."_

" _What happened to the other one?"_ Akiza asked.

" _The morning after Tekumseh's parents became mates, the Sky People came with their machines and ran it over. We had thought we lost the Tree of Voices forever. But Eywa gave us a new sacred tree. This one,"_ Acala explained. _"Utral txe'lan_ _yä, the Tree of Heart."_ He pulled his braid and connected his tsaheylu to a vine. _"With this, we can hear the hearts and wants of Eywa. Of our ancestors."_

Akiza slowly grabbed a vine and her braid, letting her tsaheylu link with the vine and listened. She heard some children laughing and other voices speaking happily or sadly, saying words of encouragement to her and everything.

" _I can hear them…"_ she muttered.

Acala walked over and gently touched her tsaheylu to listen as well. _"They're there, Akiza. In Eywa, in all of life,"_ he whispered to her and she looked at him. Though she knew blushes weren't visible in the Na'vi body, she was holding one down when she realized how close he was to her once she let her tsaheylu come off the vine.

" _Acala, why… exactly did you bring me here?"_ Akiza asked slowly, and she wasn't sure whether to be hopeful or nervous of what he was thinking.

" _You are an Omaticaya now,"_ he began, _"meaning you can make your bow from the wood of Hometree. And men will be able to come to ask you to be their mate."_

" _You want me to be your mate, don't you?"_ Akiza asked slowly, not taking her eyes off of his gaze.

" _I won't force you to agree. According to the ancient customs, if a man asked you to be his mate, you would have to at least see if Eywa allows it. And if she did, you would be mated for life. But I will not force you if you do not wish it,"_ Acala replied honestly. Though more than anything he wanted to at least try, he didn't want to offend her by forcing her into it, despite the tradition.

Akiza gave a soft smile. _"I appreciate you giving me the choice, Acala,"_ she began. _"Since I had met you, there was something strange I felt when you were around. Like someone was trying to tell me something about you. And I'm sure no Na'vi man would match with me if I didn't know them like I know you."_ He perked up, a bit hopeful. _"I appreciate the option and I accept the offer."_

Acala gave a soft smile back before holding her cheek. Slowly, he leaned in and touched his lips to her caringly. They weren't sure how long they kissed; but when they broke for air, Acala guided Akiza to her knees.

They slowly pulled their braids in front of them and held the ends up making the hair around the tsaheylus fall away from the neural strands. The strands stretched towards the other, sensing something to grasp and the two Na'vi gave into its demands, connecting the two tsaheylus together and closing their eyes.

They both gave a small gasp of shock as a sense of connectedness and pleasure washed over them. They saw a few images of the others past, but their mind was quickly overtaken by the sensation the tsaheylus were giving them.

Acala pulled Akiza close and kissed her again, quickly moving across her cheek and down her neck. He quickly pulled her into his lap while Akiza leaned against him, eyes closed as she took in every sensation sent at her.

She knew that due to expectancies she would have to go all the way with Acala, and she wasn't sure if she wanted a child yet. And she was hoping that uncertainty would prevent her body from producing a child in case she really didn't want one. Arati had explained to her and Luna the basics of the Na'vi reproduction during a cultural explanation in training. She would just have to wait and see what happened in the future.


	12. Assault on Hometree

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 11: Assault on Hometree

The next morning, Akiza and Acala returned hand in hand after their mating last night. They had decided to keep it between them for a bit, but would at least tell Neytiri about it so the Tsahik was aware of the pairing. It was what was customary to do, after all.

Tekumseh had a feeling he knew what happened that took all night. But if they weren't saying anything at the moment, he wasn't going to force them. Acala still had to go scouting later that day and he didn't want to distract the male Na'vi too badly. That wouldn't have been good.

About five hours after returning to Hometree, Acala and Jack went on the scouting mission to see if they could learn anything from these Sky People. They listened carefully from the disguise of the trees, unable to be seen by the humans.

One seemingly the new leader walked up and began making orders saying, "Head to that giant tree and take it out! Take that away and we can get the Unobtanium and stop the savages from killing our people again!"

Acala looked at Jack and he looked at Acala. _"We need to warn Olo'eyktan. We need to keep the People safe. Hurry!"_ the eldest Omaticaya ordered and they hurried back on the Pa'li they had used to get there. When they arrived, Acala called, _"Olo'eyktan!"_ Jake turned to him.

" _What is it, you two?"_ he asked.

" _We overheard the Sky People. They are coming to Hometree,"_ Jack informed.

" _Are they going to try to destroy it?"_ Neytiri asked. _"Again?"_

" _By what we heard, yes,"_ Acala answered.

" _Neytiri, get the mothers and children to safety. Acala, Jack, get everyone else and prepare to drive them off."_

" _Father!"_ Tekumseh called and ran up. _"I just heard what Jack said. I want to help."_

" _No, Tekumseh. I need you to get everyone to safety first. We'll worry about keeping Hometree steady and safe. When you're done you can meet us in the sky,"_ Jake immediately denied. _"Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, Father,"_ he reluctantly agreed and hurried off as they heard the sound of helicopters nearing.

" _Not again,"_ Jake muttered, then turned his attention to his scrambling people. _"My people!"_ he began his speech, _"Brothers! Sisters! The Sky People have crossed a clear line once again! Let's make them pay for it! Make them regret even considering attacking us! Now go! Take to the sky! Mount your beasts and go!"_

An overwhelming amount of warcries accompanied by the roaring of beasts was his response. As the Olo'eyktan ran towards the helicopters, his blue ikran flew beside him and Jake jumped onto him. As they soared through the air, they were quickly joined by hundreds of other warriors with their ikrans, all ready for battle.

When they neared the offending helicopters, the Na'vi warriors drew their bows, and on their Olo'eyktan's mark, they rose above the trees hiding them, and fired at the people inside the clunky machines and at essential parts of them, such as rotors and controls. With the element of surprise on their side, they were able to quickly dispatch dozens of helicopters, some crash landing into other machines while others had to turn around because they were too damaged to continue.

With their first attack successful, a collective cheer rang across the battlefield; however, their glee was outlived as the Sky People seemed to snap out of their initial surprise. With a whirr of gears shifting and heavy equipment being moved, a spray of bullets was sent across their ranks. While some managed to avoid the deadly pellets, others were not so fortunate. There were several grunts of pain, and pain filled screeches as the warriors and their ikran fell to the forest floor below.

That only seemed to encourage the Na'vi warriors. If they couldn't save their family and home, they may as well avenge them. With another cry, the Omaticayas surged forward and began to spread across the battlefield, taking care to stay in small groups so they wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Dive, bank, aim, shoot, turn, aim again, cringe at the sound of a sister or brother dying, and fire. The cycle seemed to continue for hours. But, it seemed to be worth it as the number of functioning helicopters seemed to be dropping at a more rapid rate than the number of Na'vi warriors. However, like all good things, it had to come to an end. There was a sudden cry of pain that sent ripples through the ranks: Jake, their Olo'eyktan, had been hit.

Their unmoving, unshakable, steadfast, headstrong leader had been _shot._

It shocked everyone, but as the he and his ikran descended to the cover of the forest floor, many Na'vi flew over to cover him and offer him assistance. He thankfully made it to the ground without further injury, but the Na'vi would be without their leader for the rest of the battle: this would not go well.

While they tried to fight hard, the absence of his unwavering presence had a heavy impact on them all. They were easy targets that were getting picked off at a more rapid rate.

Then, when all seemed lost, a great bellow echoed through the forest, one that every Na'vi recognized.

The Last Shadow was here, and she was _pissed_.

As her shadow passed over the offending helicopters, it seemed everyone knew that the humans were screwed because once that shadow was seen, there was no going back.

Seyley, with Tekumseh on her back, closed her wings and dove towards the largest machine. When she was just about to hit it, she swerved a bit and grabbed it with her rear claws, still diving towards the ground with the helicopter in tow. When they were about to hit the ground, Seyley spread her wings and flung the chopper to the ground, effectively making it crash. The Toruk flew to the center of the battlefield and roared, inspiring determination in one side and fear in the other.

Now inspired, several ikran worked together to bring down other helicopters in the same fashion, only they added their own twist by sending the machines into each other. While those groups of ikrans and their riders went to the frontlines, others hung back to lend support via arrows tipped in poison.

It was almost a half hour later when the last few helicopters either retreated or fell to the ground. Finally, they had won. Hometree was safe. No, _Pandora_ was safe.

It was time to go home. Time to rest, mourn, and clean up.


	13. Command

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 12: Command

As they entered Hometree, Jake was brought in and Neytiri and Tekumseh were almost immediately at his side. He was alive, but had bullet wounds in his side. They set him in the healer's area where they began to work on his injuries, but the wounds were great.

" _Tekumseh…"_ Jake called.

" _Father?"_ the young Na'vi replied getting closer.

" _Tekumseh, while I'm down, I need you to lead the People,"_ he told him.

" _But, I'm not sure I'm ready for that,"_ the son retorted. _"I'm still learning."_

" _Tekumseh, you are more than ready. I see it and I know Eywa sees it. So lead, Tekumseh,"_ Jake told him. The young man nodded slowly. _"And Tekumseh, Pandora isn't safe yet. The Sky People have left Hometree but they haven't left Pandora. They may try to go after the Tree of Souls again, if not Hometree. So prepare for a huge fight coming. It will come. Banish the Sky People from these lands again and don't let them return without a fight."_

" _I will, Father,"_ Tekumseh agreed. _"I promise. I'll get them off this planet once we all recover."_

" _I know you will,"_ Jake responded.

" _Tekumseh, we need to let him rest,"_ Neytiri told him. _"He will be alright. Eywa will make sure of it."_

" _Yes, Mother,"_ he agreed.

" _She is right, Tekumseh,"_ the healer told him. _"As long as things go right with his healing, he will live. I assure you. But it may take a good amount of time before he is healed enough to take his place as Olo'eyktan again."_

" _Alright, thank you,"_ he responded. She nodded back. _"We should probably go let the clan know of my father's condition."_

" _I agree,"_ Neytiri responded.

The mother and son duo made their way to the awaiting crowd of uninjured Na'vi outside. On their way there, Neytiri and Tekumseh passed hundreds of their injured people, all receiving medical assistance from their healers and anyone who could lend a spare hand. More than once they were forced to stop by a dying warrior so Neytiri could perform her duty as Tsahik and send them to Eywa with a few parting phrases.

After dozens of stops, they finally made it outside to address the rest of the Omaticaya, and a hush instantly descended across the crowd. As Tekumseh took a moment to survey his gathered people, a grave, stony expression overcame his face. It seemed that no one had came out unscathed; in fact, Tekumseh could count on one hand who hadn't been injured in the battle. At least it seemed that most of the injuries were moderate, and would heal given time.

That couldn't be said for those who had perished during the fight and those who had succumbed to their injuries.

With a tired sigh, Tekumseh raised his head to better address everyone, _"Omaticaya, Brothers, Sisters. Our Olo'eyktan will be fine."_ When those words were spoken, the tension that everyone had previously held seemed to melt out of their bodies. _"However,"_ Tekumseh continued and everyone tensed up again, _"he will be unable to lead while his wounds heal, so I will step in as Acting Olo'eyktan. Once he fully heals, I will step down and my Father with resume his position. Are there any concerns to this decision or situation?"_

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by an older Na'vi, _"What about the Sky People? We cannot let them get away with what they've done! They attacked our Olo'eyktan after killing our previous one! I say that they pay for what they've done!"_

Another warrior spoke up, _"Yeah! And only Eywa knows what will happen next! Anything could happen when Sky People are involved!"_

After the warriors' speech, many of the Na'vi found themselves agreeing with them. What would they do next? More importantly, what would the Sky People do? They were unpredictable, they had already attacked Hometree twice and destroyed it once before. The Na'vi may as well be unpredictable for a change and attack the Sky People while they had the element of surprise.

Several more people began calling out their own thoughts; and as they brought up more points, more Na'vi began shouting with them. After just one minute, most, if not all, were shouting to be heard by their temporary Olo'eyktan.

" _Enough! Enough!"_ Tekumseh tried to shout over the crowd, but it was no use. They kept yelling, and there was no end in sight.

' _Desperate times call for desperate measures,'_ he reasoned. With a quick thought to Seyley, who was flying around Hometree, the mighty Toruk swooped to the ground, and _roared_.

That seemed to shut them up; but who wouldn't settle down when a legendary beast that had previously taken down machines that were at least two times heavier, and possibly larger, than her with ease.

" _Now, I know you are eager for revenge, but we cannot blindly rush into battle. Not with so many of us injured and grieving. If we were to charge into battle now, we would all surely perish. What we need to do is monitor what the Sky People are doing, prepare for both a defensive and offensive battle, and heal up. In the meantime, we will consider launching an assault. Is that enough of a compromise for you?"_ There were a few hesitant nods and begrudging grunts, though they all knew he was right. They couldn't afford nor were capable of going into such a fight now and with blind eyes. Besides, Eywa would not approve of that. _"In the meantime, we'll let our injured heal and get ourselves back in order. Once we know that our injured will be able to fight a few days later, we will begin preparations to respond to this offense. Agreed?"_ They all nodded. _"Good. Now it's getting late. Let's get some food and let's rest. We all need it."_

With that in play, the Na'vi did as they were told. Though Arati came up and touched his shoulder, asking, _"Will you be alright, Tekumseh?"_

" _I'll be fine, Arati. As long as my father comes out of this, I'll be fine,"_ he replied.

" _I know you will be, my son,"_ Neytiri told him and he looked at her. _"You are ready for this command. It's why your father chose you. He will make it out of this, I'm sure. For now, though, you are in command of the Omaticaya."_

" _And we're in good hands,"_ Arati added.

" _Thanks, Arati, Mother,"_ Tekumseh responded. They nodded before they followed the Omaticaya to eat and get some rest after such a battle. The Acting Olo'eyktan preparing for a long while of doing the high job of leading the clan and preparing themselves for war.


	14. Tsamsiyu's Txe'lan- Part 1

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 13: Tsamsiyu's Txe'lan- Part 1

3 Weeks Later…

"Listen closely, everyone," called the leader of the Sky People, Commander Irwin. Her near white, pale blonde hair put up in a ponytail never fell in front of her deep ocean blue eyes or covered her smug smirk that never seemed to leave her face. Near the whole military crew and even the scientists were sitting in the meeting room, waiting intently to hear what exactly was going on. "We're all fighting for our lives now." She brought down a screen. "As a fact, the blue savages out there are planning for an attack on this base. Now, we know from others before us that the Na'vi protect this tree," Irwin called up a picture of a tree similar looking to the Utral txe'lanyä only a lot larger and seeming a lot older. "But they say this tree the Na'vi believe is protected by their goddess. It's called the Tree of Souls and if we destroy it, we destroy them. So we're going to bomb that place to hell and be ready to destroy those Na'vi if they dare try to get in our way. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldiers agreed, though a few scientists seemed a little on edge and not with the plan.

"Good, now go get ready for preparations. We're taking off a O-six hundred tomorrow," Irwin told them sternly. "Get ready and remember it's our life or theirs." They all left for their own areas of duty.

. . .

Acala and Akiza were scouting the base again without being seen. They had done this everyday for the past three weeks to ensure no surprises. Suddenly, though, a voice called from behind them in Na'vi, _"Hello?"_

The two flipped behind them and looked to see two Sky People in their Na'vi bodies. _"Who are you?"_ Acala asked sternly.

" _We're a couple scientists from the base. We need to warn you of something,"_ one female one told them and they gave them waiting looks. _"Our commander, Commander Irwin, is planning on attacking your Vitraya Ramunong tomorrow morning."_

" _Why tell us?"_ Akiza asked.

" _Because what she's doing is wrong. We all know it but most are too afraid to try to stop it. So please, be ready to respond tomorrow morning. Warn your people before it's too late. We don't want you to lose what you hold most dear,"_ the other, a male, explained.

" _And how do we know we can trust you?"_ Acala asked.

" _Coming out here to warn you says everything, doesn't it? If we were found out that we were warning you, we would be either locked up or killed,"_ the female replied. _"Please, listen to us. You need to prepare to fight back fast. You don't have time to debate us telling the truth."_

" _Warn your people before it's too late,"_ the male repeated.

" _We will,"_ Akiza agreed telling that they weren't lying. They quickly ran off with that. Acala and his mate nodded at each other before hurrying back to Tekumseh and the others.

When they arrived, they told Tekumseh and Neytiri what had happened and what the two Avatars had said. Neytiri seemed to believe the humans and with his mother believing them, Tekumseh knew it had to be true. They couldn't afford to wait anymore the final battle was coming fast and they needed to hurry and prepare for it. They had one day to prepare for war.

Next Morning…

Everything was in place: every ground warrior had been expertly hidden while all of the ikrans and their partners had been cloaked in the stormy clouds. What a tragedy that the Sky People had planned their attack on a rainy day when there was convenient cloud coverage for them to hide in. And how horrible for the Sky People would it be when they realized that the very land they were walking by was not only plants: it was camouflaged Na'vi warriors hiding among the trees with their wooden weapons disguised as branches.

When the Sky People walked into their trap, they would be caught totally off guard due to the Flux Vortex, as the Sky People called it, that the Tree of Souls produced and then the combined force of the two hidden forces. They, literally and figuratively, wouldn't see it coming before it was too late.

Suddenly, the forest went silent, and the low thrum of machinery could be heard, getting closer and closer to the hidden Na'vi. The sounds of clunky Mecha suits and the thumping of helicopter blades steadily grew closer and closer until they were almost upon the crouching warriors. They all stilled until the first soldiers came into view, then they all ever so slowly drew their bows, taking care to stay in a position that hid them.

They waited until Jack and Leo gave a near inaudible signal, only heard by the Na'vi because of their sensitive hearing. On that mark, the several hundred of them took their aim, and fired at their targets. The result: a synchronized twang of bows firing and several screams of pain and shock from their impaled targets.

The battle had begun, and there was no turning back.

While the Na'vi warriors closest to the soldiers blew their cover to begin fighting up close and personal, others chose to keep their cover and act as snipers, or, when the time came, reinforcements. With the combined might of their scarily accurate archers and the innate strength and agility of the ground warriors, the first wave of patrolling Sky People was easily overcome with very few deaths on Na'vi side.

Before the next wave of humans could arrive, they all went back to their hiding places to repeat the same process as before. Hopefully, they could keep this process going without being caught for at least half of the battle, although, they would have to move places in order to lower suspicions. The familiar hiss of machinery and thrashing of people forcing their way through the underbrush met their ears, and they all tensed, pulling their bow strings taut, and set eyes on their targets. And then…

More screams of pain, more crashing as the Na'vi charged at them, more deaths, more silence that was only interrupted by their panting and plants rustling as they took their places again.

This was repeated once more before they had to move farther down in the jungle. At this point, it was starting to sicken many warriors: this wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter. They just hoped that the humans could actually put up a fight next time.

However, they soon regretted those words because the next wave was so much larger than the last ones, and when it came time for the warriors to drop down and attack the humans head on, there was a mighty struggle between the two forces. While the Na'vi had the home field advantage, natural grace, agility, and strength, the Sky People had more advanced technology, better weapons, and no morales to get in the way. Things were about to look bleak for those on the ground.

As the Na'vi ran closer to the humans to strike them with their bows, they became an easier target for their guns and mecha suits. For every human they managed to take down with their crude weapons, another Na'vi's life was lost, and for each mecha suit they defeated, two more ground warriors were fallen. It would have been worse if it wasn't for the hidden archers that were providing cover fire.

After several minutes of avoiding bullets and robotic limbs, the Na'vi had finally been able to reduce the size of the group to half a dozen, and it was only a matter of time before they were picked off. However, they were interrupted by another wave of humans stumbling upon their fight. Instantly, the humans rushed to the others' aid, thus joining the fight. It seemed as if their plan of repetitive ambushes would not work anymore; for soon they would be overwhelmed and be forced to call in reinforcements.

Jack was actually debating calling his ikran from the clouds, which would signal to the rest of the Na'vi that step two of their plan needed to go into effect. He decided against it, for they wanted to wait until the helicopters came into view before they would spring that part of the plan into effect. Although, from the look of the battle right now, they would need reinforcements, if not from Tekumseh and the others, then from the archers in the trees.

As the battle weared on, more groups of humans joined the battling ones, which just added onto the number of humans that were threatening to overwhelm them with every moment. Just when Jack feared that he may have to call in the aerial warriors sooner than planned, he heard and saw a few helicopters make their way to the ongoing battle. He gave a relieved sigh as he dodged a mecha suit's punch.

"Hang in there! Just a little longer!" Jack bellowed, his words echoing across the field.

 **bricann: Alright, guys. Just for clarification on the title name: Tsamsiyu's Txe'lan means, "Warrior's Heart". We thought we would let you know.**

 **ThePegasusDevice: Thanks for sticking with the story! Hope you stick with it through to the end!**

 **bricann: Until then, readers!**

 **ThePegasusDevice: See ya next chapter!**

 **-bricann & ThePegasusDevice**


	15. Tsamsiyu's Txe'lan- Part 2

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 14: Tsamsiyu's Txe'lan- Part 2

Anxiously soaring through the thick clouds, the remaining half of the Na'vi warriors were waiting for the signal for them to launch their own ambush. In a tense silence, they switched between looking at their temporary leader and studying Jack's crimson ikran for any sign of alarm that may signal that his rider was in trouble. After what seemed like hours, the ikran finally twitched. Everyone physically perked up, staring intently for any other sign of outward alarm, and after several strained moments, the riderless ikran gave a mighty screech and began dive bombing towards the ground. _"Go! Go! Go!"_ Tekumseh shouted to the warriors, hastily spurring them into action.

With a few started flaps of the ikrans' wings and the hurried drawing of bows, the hundreds of sky warriors dove after Jack's ikran and Seyley, whose massive bulk helped drive her towards the ground. While gaining tremendous speed, the determined warriors began their battle cry that built off of itself and boomed through the forest like thunder. Its strength only doubled when their ground forces joined in the roar.

With a clear element of surprise on their side, the Na'vi both in the air and on the ground took their chance to take potshots at the immobilized humans. Delivering several volley of arrows, a large chunk of the humans were wiped out with mostly quick deaths due to their terrifying accuracy. The soldiers remained stock still, making them easy targets for the Na'vi to pick off; it was only after several disturbing screams of agony when the Sky People snapped back to the battle.

While the soldiers unsteadily began to fight back, they reflected on the recent happenings. They had been trained for regular combat with modern weapons and tactics while both sides were equal. Not this: this was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Yes, they had watched a few clips of what these aliens were capable of, but nothing could have prepared them to experience these battles first hand. The way they fought with such desperation, determination, savagery, and cold, hard resolve was astounding and took them all aback. All except the commander, the stone cold killer she was.

Speaking of the devil, Commander Irwin was watching her men's 'progress' from the largest helicopter. With a frown, she turned to the communications officer and head tactician. "What are our odds of dropping Package Delta according to plan?" she inquired.

There were a few minutes of silence as they poured over any and all information they could get their hands before they calculated their answer. "30% and falling with each minute, Commander," the head tactician nervously stated, fearing her response.

Irwin scowled. "Wrong answer," she growled, then turned to the communications officer, "Tell ground teams 7 through 16 to escort aerial teams 8 through 14 to the Target Hope. Then inform the listed aerial teams that they are to pick up Package Delta and have it distributed between the 6 of them. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Commander," he replied quickly.

"Good," she turned and began walking away, "Oh, and if the job isn't done, it's your family's heads. _Both_ of your families," she finished her icy threat by moving to the cockpit just in time to see several of their helicopters crashing from those damned savages and their beasts. Commander Irwin snarled; she would be so much better when they bombed this damned moon and all of its inhabitants into a burning hell. Oh yes, she would relish the satisfaction of blowing all of her problems into smithereens.

She schooled her cruel, deranged grin into her usual cold, resting bitch face. She was getting ahead of herself. First they had to finish this battle, then she could have her fun, and then she would be declared a national-no, _global_ -hero for ending the unobtainium shortage. It was almost promotion time, and she wouldn't let _anything_ get between it. Not even these savages and her incapable men.

The 'incapable men' were fighting to save their own lives at this point, not to move the plan along. They were terrified for themselves and whoever they had at home; and if one took a look around the battlefield, it was clear why.

The forest floor was covered in both dead and dying soldiers and warriors, the former more than the latter, and the Sky People were almost surrounded. From the ground, they were pinned by both 'snipers' and ground troops and from the sky, they were surrounded by the massive ikrans and their expert riders.

On top of that, large groups of the Sky People were vanquished by crashing helicopters via the very same ikrans and their riders either shooting vital components of the machines or forcefully dragging them to meet their fiery demise.

Many thought it was hopeless. It was explicitly clear that the humans were going to be defeated, and yet they kept fighting; if not for themselves, then for their family and friends at home: it would make their deaths easier on them if they knew they went down fighting valiantly rather than halfheartedly.

That train of thought destroyed when they got a message from the Communications Officer. "Change of plans: ground teams 7 through 16, escort aerial teams 8 through 14 to Target Hope. We are dropping it earlier than planned, per Commander Irwin's orders. Is that clear?" he rhetorically asked, only to be met with a round of 'yes sirs.'

Maybe there was hope afterall.

 **bricann: By the way, Pegasus and readers, did you know that Toruks can exceed 30 meters?**

 **ThePegasusDevice: JEEZE! THAT'S 90 FEET!**

 **bricann: Well, 25 meters is the known smallest and that's 82 feet. I'm pretty sure you're thinking of feet to yards, not feet to meters.**

 **ThePegasusDevice: THEY'RE BIGGER THAN OPTIMUS PRIME AND MEGATRON COMBINED!**

 **bricann: Of course you would know that… *laughs***

 **ThePegasusDevice: XD It's partly your fault, and you know it!**

 **bricann: I know, I know… What have I done…? *laughs***

 **ThePegasusDevice: You've created an unstoppable fangirling monster, that's what you've done.**

 **bricann: Crap! By the way, mind explaining what the All Caps is for?**

 **ThePegasusDevice: BECAUSE I DO WHAT I WANT, THAT'S WHY! And it's fun.**

 **bricann: Alright. Anyways, readers, we'll see you in the next chapter! The end is coming** _ **very**_ **soon! Until then!**

 **-bricann & ThePegasusDevice**


	16. Tsamsiyu's Txe'lan- Part 3

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 15: Tsamsiyu's Txe'lan- Part 3

Tekumseh on the back of Seyley pulled away from the battle to survey the area. He first looked at the state of his family on the ground. Everything was going fine for them, many of them were still hidden in the vegetation, making quick work of anything they perceived as a threat to their home, specifically humans.

Deciding that they were fine where they were, he moved on to his airborn family. They were holding themselves against the impressive helicopters, and managing to take down a nice chunk of them. They were getting more and more creative with their crashes, and it would have brought a smile on Tekumseh's face had it not been for the fact that they were in a middle of a war for their planet.

While he took in the state of his enemies, he noticed something odd: a sizeable chunk of soldiers were moving to the largest carrier along with half a dozen helicopters. When the machines arrived at their destination, the carrier opened its cargo bay and deposited _something_ in the smaller ones. Something was going on.

That was when he remembered what the two scientists had reported to Akiza and Acala earlier:the bombs!

Tekumseh's blood went cold and a shiver went down his spine. They needed to be stopped _now._

With that in mind, the Acting Olo'eyktan and Toruk turned tail and flew as quickly as they could back to their people. A separate strike team needed to be quickly formed to stop this threat before it struck.

Seyley roared to the ikrans, communicated with them, and a little over 3 dozen ikrans with their riders came to their aid. Among them Tekumseh could spot Akiza, Acala, Crow, and Luna. When they met him in their air, he pointed to the rendezvousing helicopters and land bound Sky People and began explaining his predicament, _"They are transferring the bombs to the smaller machines. We need to move them to a different area if possible and ignite the bombs away from the Tree of Souls. Got it?"_

He received nods of agreement, and when he looked at their faces for any sign of hesitation, all he found were faces full of determination and steely resolve. They were ready to put their lives on the line to save their sacred link to Eywa and their ancestors. _"Stealth first, then strike them when they least expect it,"_ he instructed. He then shouted, _"Let's ride!"_

With that said, they all followed Seyley and Tekumseh's lead as they rose into the clouds for cover. From there, they would carefully look for any openings to strike them down.

They watched with sharp eyes for any lapse of the Sky People's judgement and vigilance. The moment they took their eyes off of the sky would be the moment they would regret the most, they would make sure of that. And after many moments of them tensely waiting for their chance to strike, they finally got it. It came in the form of the forest directly behind the Sky People violently shaking.

Several older Na'vi knew what this meant, and they gave a gleeful cry, _"Eywa heard us!"_

Right as those words were cried, the jungle seemed to explode as hoards of angtsìks and talioangs poured out of the trees and crashed into the humans, paying no attention to what weapons or armoring they had.

Up in the air, Tekumseh and his makeshift team were taken aback at the blessing Eywa had given them, but they knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. The Acting Olo'eyktan and Toruk spurred them back into action with another shriek and battle cry. Within seconds, both beast and rider had joined in to the cry as they dove towards the armed helicopters. However, it seemed Eywa had another trick up her sleeve.

As if to help guide the airborne machines away from both her children and connection to them, a mass of ikrans and even a few Toruks flew from the clouds where they came from and joined their contingent. They were enveloped in the middle of the swarm of ikrans, effectively hiding them from the Sky People, and even Seyley was hidden because of the other Toruks flying among them. Fortunately, they also seemed to know just what they wanted to do as the winged beasts charged at the helicopters.

The combined force of the ikrans grabbing a hold of the machines and the gusts they created from rushing by at top speeds moved the jarred the helicopters quite a bit. The beasts used this momentum to their advantage and began towing them away from the battlefield and to a more isolated location. On the way to the location, a significant amount of ikrans broke away and went to the central helicopter, grabbed it, and began towing it along the other machines they had in their grasps.

While the ikrans took care of the helicopters, the angtsìks, talioangs, and Na'vi on the ground took care of the Sky People stuck on the land. In fact, a few of the more gifted marksman even made attempts to take down the weapons systems of any helicopters they could hit (some were actually able to hit their intended targets, which they took great pride in).

All in all, they had this battle in the bag; and if their final part of the plan went well, they could definitely win the war.

Back with Tekumseh and his team, the Acting Olo'eyktan prepared the final part of their strategy. Moving the grenades the scientists had given them from his belt into his hands, he began calculating when the best time to use these would be. Although, it seemed that he didn't have to do much planning when the all of the ikrans at once flung the helicopters to the ground at once.

While the machines were unable to resume flight, they were able to built enough lift to semi-gently land on the ground. Before they could use any weapons or fly away, said systems were either crushed between the claws of an ikran or shot by an arrow. With them incapacitated, Tekumseh knew with such certainty that this was the right moment to finish the war. _"Move!"_ he shouted, and once every ikran and Na'vi had made themselves scarce, he took a centering breath, and muttered to Seyley, _"Be ready to move quickly."_

And with that, he pulled the pin and dropped the grenade.

As he flew away, he could hear a female voice shriek, "NOOOOOOO!"

Then a large chain of explosions.

Then burning.

Then silence.

And finally, a deafening roar of victory.

The war was won. All of the Na'vi warrior's hearts were in a fit of happiness and victory. And Tekumseh knew Eywa was pleased as well.


	17. Thoughts of the Future

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Chapter 16: Thoughts of the Future

The battle was won. The Sky People were gone now, and they better understand to never return to Pandora again. They allowed the two scientists who warned and helped them to stay as a gift for such actions. And now, everything could return to peace.

It would be the next night that the two scientists would be permanently changed to their Na'vi bodies. But Tekumseh was confused as to what he was going to do now. With his father still recuperating after the assault on Hometree, he would have to lead a bit more. But after the battle and banishment of the humans, he wasn't sure if he could do it for a while.

Tekumseh sighed as he lied on his hammock since it was night hour. _'My father has been doing this for years. And when he dies, it'll be my turn to do it until I die. I need to do what it takes to keep the People in order no matter how long I have to, like my father. I am a Toruk Makto for a reason. Seyley knew I had a destiny more than I would ever know. I'm not sure if that destiny was banishing the Sky People again, though. Maybe…'_

He slowly got up from his hammock without waking the other Na'vi. He silently hurried down the tree and towards the Ayvitrayä Ramunong, the one place where he could ask Eywa for guidance and hope she would answer.

When he arrived, he got closer to the vines and kneeled down at the foot of the tree. He slowly whispered, _"Eywa, I beg you to help me."_ He slowly took his braid and wrapped his tsaheylu around the closest vine. _"I need your guidance, Eywa. I know in the end of my father's life I will be Olo'eyktan forever. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet. What if my father doesn't make recovery like everyone expects? What if I'm in his place before I am ready? What should I do? I don't know what to do next. Please, Eywa, if you can, I need your help, your guidance."_

Suddenly, a wise and noble voice called back, _"I hear you, Tekumseh."_ The Acting Olo'eyktan was brought fully into the normal hallucination like situation. But this time, he was in a starry dark space with a light in front of him. _"You are a wise and noble leader, Tekumseh. Follow your heart and you'll know what to do. You have options you do not yet acknowledge, but you will soon."_

" _What do you mean, Great Mother?"_ he asked uncertain.

" _On another world, this mind of yours once belonged to Yusei Fudo who is now in a coma while you are here. When I sensed what you were and that your destiny was finished on that world, I brought your mind here so you could finish your destiny. But I accidently made you forget all of your past life. Now, you are at a crossroads. On one side, you stay Tekumseh, the next Olo'eyktan and a Na'vi. On the other, you will return to your original world and a life you once knew,"_ she replied as two smaller lights appeared beside him, one blue as the Na'vi side and one red for his other self. _"And so you remember who you once were, you will receive your past memories."_ Tekumseh went wide eyed as his mind flashed full of memories of the man from his dreams, but they stayed this time. Now he fully understood the option Eywa was giving him: To return to a life he knew for so long before or to continue the life he was living now. _"What do you choose, Tekumseh? Think carefully."_

' _The others seem to be happy here. And what would happen to the People if I died here to return to this other life? My father hasn't recovered yet and I am the only heir to the Omaticaya. I can't afford to die here. The People need me right now and will always need me,'_ he thought. He then turned to the blue light and gently grabbed it. It wrapped around him with a light.

" _You will now and always be a Na'vi, Tekumseh. At this moment, your other self is fading. I know you made the right choice, as do you. You are a leader at heart and know to push aside your own curiousness or wants when you are needed. You are destined to lead the Omaticaya, Tekumseh. And you will lead them well. So lead them for as long as you have to. It is your job now,"_ Eywa called before Tekumseh found himself back in reality.

He took a deep breath as he released his grip on Ayvitrayä Ramunong's vine. He stood up and began to walk away when he noticed Arati coming up. "Arati," he greeted. "What're you doing here? You should be asleep."

"I saw you get up and was concerned," she explained. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to see if I could get some guidance from Eywa," Tekumseh explained.

"Did you?" Arati asked.

"I did," he answered. She smiled as he held her face for a moment. "Come on. We need to get back before we're missed."

"Alright," she agreed. He held her hand gently as they hurried back to the Hometree.

Tekumseh knew that decision he made was large and probably affected the lives of everyone on that other planet. But he also knew his choice was the right one, Eywa had said it herself. All responses by Eywa were only to stay between her and the receiver if in something private like this, so he knew no one else could know. But he was okay with that.

This was the life he was given. His time on that other world was done when he was brought here. He had this life and it was one he couldn't be happier in.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR AVATAR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OCS!**

 **Differences in speaking and thoughts:**

" _Words, words, words…"_ **= In Na'vi**

"Words, words, words…" **= In English**

' _Words, words, words…'_ **= Thoughts**

Epilogue

3 Months Later…

Tekumseh's father was back on his feet and leading the Na'vi again. When Tekumseh told his father how happy he was to see him leading again, Jake responded that he was happy that he had a good leader as the next Olo'eyktan.

" _You listened to what you knew was right, Tekumseh,"_ Jake had told him. _"When I pass, you'll be one of the best leaders the Omaticaya had."_

" _Father, I'm not sure-"_ Tekumseh had tried to intervene.

" _Tekumseh, leading may be difficult, but you are natural at it. Don't try to deny the truth. Many other Na'vi have told me what you did and are proud of you. When I fought the Sky People, I lost the lives of nearly all the Na'vi warriors I had gathered. You managed to keep most of the People alive in such a time and much better than I did. You did better than I did in a time of great sorrow, and that makes me the happiest father in the world,"_ Jake replied.

" _Thank you, Father,"_ Tekumseh responded respectfully.

After that day, Tekumseh had felt a renewed confidence. They had lost many Omaticaya in the battle against the Sky People. But they were already rebuilding since that battle. Things were getting better and now that their Olo'eyktan was back to leading, things would be even better.

The day after that conversation, Tekumseh had heard Seyley gave a soft calling croon. Though no one else dared to follow, he hurried up towards her nest after grabbing some food for her. He had a feeling he knew what was happening and wanted to be prepared. And when he arrived, he saw he saw he was right. Her watching her large eggs that were wobbling back and forth.

The little Toruks inside were trying to break free of their confinements. He felt bad for the other Na'vi since Seyley only allowed him to come near and watch this, but he was at least able to see what no Na'vi ever had the chance to see.

One of the baby Toruks was able to break a bit of its shell and began to push its head through the crack. The other two hatchlings were soon following. After a few minutes, Seyley's children finally burst out of their shell cocoons.

The shell fragments either dropped to the bottom of the nest or fell to the forest floor below. Each one was quite larger than a normal ikran hatchlings. One, though, was a bit smaller than the other two. It didn't seem weaker by that much, just a bit smaller. But each of the Toruks were very similar looking to its mother. However, the crests of average sized two were a bit albinistic. The smallest one had a green crest like its mother.

Tekumseh had heard from some Na'vi that Toruks would eat runts of the hatchlings. But Seyley didn't seem to have any intentions of doing such a thing to the smallest one. The little Toruks neared Seyley looking hungry. Tekumseh handed the mother Toruk some food for her children which she took with ease.

Tekumseh watched as the little ones ate their first meal happily. He smiled a bit at the sight. But honestly, who wouldn't seeing something like this? In just a matter of months, some things had gone from good to extremely bad to good again. Everything was returning to peace and things were going to be okay.

He knew that for a fact now. Toruks knew when the time was right to be at peace and let things go well. They were unique like that. The hatchlings wouldn't have hatched if things were going to go wrong again, he knew that for a fact.

The smallest of the Toruks looked at him as if in question. It gave a little chirp at him happily and moved closer curiously. Seyley was watching carefully but didn't seem bothered by what her child was doing.

Tekumseh held out his hand slowly and it looked at his hand uncertain. Tekumseh didn't move at all from his position for a bit and it seemed to grow a bit more comfortable. Slowly, it touched its head to his hand calmly. Seyley gave a soft croon and it looked at her before bounding back to its mother.

Tekumseh gave a small laugh at the sight. He had no doubt that these Toruks would eventually leave to the wild once their mother felt they were ready to go on their own. And when that happened, they may either stay wild forever or perhaps choose a new Toruk Makto in the near future. But Seyley wouldn't leave him. If she were ever going to, she would've returned to her mate she had to create these three.

But right now, he didn't want to think of what would happen in the future. Right now, he wanted to think about what was happening today. A day where three new lives started, a day where there were no more Sky People to worry about, a day to remember who he was now and who he will always be. Tekumseh: A Toruk Makto, the next Olo'eyktan, the son of the last Toruk Makto, the commander that saved his people from the Sky People once again, and one with a story some will never know.

Today was a day where the People celebrated their victory for once and celebrated the return of their Olo'eyktan. For him, though, he would celebrate those things… and the start of a new future for Pandora.


End file.
